A Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by pillowcase
Summary: AU: Bella's always relied on herself until one day she needs help from Edward and his family. The 2 instantly clash because she's self reliant and he thinks she just a damsel in distress. But can the 2 get along long enough to save Bella's life?


**Summary: AU. Bella Swan is a girl with a chip on her shoulder. She was abandoned as a child and has had to rely on herself for survival for a long time. One day an attempt is made on her life. She is saved by Edward and his family. The two instantly clash, she is self reliant and he believes she is a damsel in distress. But will the two get along long enough to save Bella's life? Will they be able to survive Edward's secret?**

**Note: This is my second story on this site, my first on Twilight. I hope you like it, feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Soooo, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter One:

**Bella POV:**

The sound of my harsh breathing echoes loudly in the dark alley. My feet are pounding noisily on the wet ground as I run for my life, looking for somewhere, anywhere to hid and be safe. I glance over my shoulder and can see, him, the leader is gaining on me. I turn around and keep running. I can hear the feet of those pursuing me getting closer and closer.

Every muscle in my body is about to give out, but I know I can't give up. I look forward in disparity again and against all odds, I see something in the distance. I run a little longer and I can finally see an opening in the wall about twenty yards ahead of me. I try to force my body to run faster, but it refuses to obey. I realize I'm barely still moving forward anymore. A hand reaches out and grabs me roughly by the shoulder, spinning me around.

I collapse onto the ground, too weak to resist, and look up into the eyes of my attacker. They are a dark red color. He is inhumanly beautiful, almost like an angel, a dark, evil angel, but an angel nonetheless. I raise my arms over my head in a foolish attempt to protect myself, as I do I catch a glimpse of my watch. It has only been 2 minutes since the chase started. How is that possible? It seems like I've been running forever.

"You will regret poking your nose into business that doesn't concern you," the evil angel hisses at me in a silky smooth yet frightening voice. He raises a powerful looking arm to hit me, I accept that I am going to die. As, his arm is coming down I see out of the corner of my eye, a creature, using inhuman speed throw him from me into the wall. As I am passing out I hear the sounds of extremely high paced and skilled fighting. I try to pay attention but my eyes close, then there is nothing but darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"How long has she been out?" I hear a beautiful calm voice ask someone else I can't see.

"It's been two days, maybe we should just leave her. All she's doing is holding us back, and she isn't waking up. She is of no use to us." Answers an equally beautiful voice but female voice, only tainted by the anger in her voice that I know is directed at me. But why is she angry at me? I don't even know her, at least I don't think I do. If I could only open my eyes and see them. Then there is a third voice. It is the most beautiful of all.

"Rosalie, come on." He says reasonably to the woman. "You don't really expect us to leave a helpless human here with them coming after her. Obviously she has something they want. Could you live with yourself is they got whatever information they are after?" She thinks for a few seconds.

"I still say let her fend for herself." She answers again, stubbornly.

"Let her fend for herself. She utterly helpless. Look at her, does she look capable of caring of caring for anything. She probably couldn't take care of an egg, let alone herself.' I cringe at that, my earlier preference for him gone. Who does he think he's talking about? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

I struggle to make myself move again. I think I succeed in getting one finger to move. I try again . . . yes, I felt my hand move. I force my eyelids to open. Bright light floods my senses. As my eyes adjust I realize it's only candle light. Three tall, majestic people are standing in a corner talking to each other with their backs to me. There are two male and one female. The female is tall with long wavy blonde hair that comes all the way down to her waist. She has it braided in a French twist and it swings from side to side whenever her head moves.

The older male is tall with blond hair also. But the one that stands out to me is the younger male. He has a strange color hair, one that I haven't seen before, it is a strange bronze color.. He is really tall, his build is slender but somehow still muscular. There is something magnetic about him. I lean forward to get a better look and the bed creaks. All of a sudden the all spin around inhumanly fast. I gasp out loud.

I stare in awe. All of them are amazingly beautiful, gorgeous. They look like models. All of their eyes are a liquid golden topaz color, and all of them have dark, black, purple bruises under their eyes, like they haven't had enough sleep. Still a little groggy I ask them.

"Were you all up all night because of me?" The older one is the first to say something.

"No, of course not." He walks over to me. "I'm a doctor, I just want to check a few things to make sure you are still in good health. He proceeds to examine me. After he's finished he turns to the younger one. "Edward, help her up." He tells him. I realize he's the one who thought I was helpless. He walks over to me and takes my arm. I jerk it away.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I am not helpless." He steps back and just looks at me, daring me to try. I proudly take a step forward. I am ok for two steps and then I feel my legs collapsing from underneath me. He takes my arm again and smiles like he's won. I pull my arm from him again. "I'm fine, I just lost my balance for a while. I don't need your help."

"It sure seemed like you did just now." He answers smugly.

"Well, you know what. You don't know everything. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself. I don't need your charity."

"Well, you're not doing us any favors. We're only trying to help you!"

"Why? Because you think that I can't help myself? Where do you get off just assuming that I need your help?" I ask, my voice getting increasingly louder with every question.

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you were lying unconscious in a dark alley and someone was about to kill you!" He says sarcastically.

"Look, I've been taking care of myself since I was nine, when my no good parents ran out on me, leaving me to fend for myself all these eight years. And I've survived without any help from your condescending ass! So why don't you just take a hint. I don't want your help!" With that closing statement I turn and start walking again and my traitorous legs buckle again. I grab onto the desk with both hands. I turn around and glare at him.

The older male comes over and helps me. "Look, come on with me." Knowing I am too weak to leave now by myself I surrender to him, at least it's not one of the other two. As we are leaving the one called Edward's laughter rings loudly behind me.

I hate him.

**Note: Well, that's my first chapter, I'm sorry if it's boring I had to give a little background on the characters and get the basic premise of my story going. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


End file.
